User talk:JParanoid
Jack Davis pics Oh. My. Gah. The pictures you posted on Jack Davis are amazing. Would've made my day if I hadn't also seen the "Thog/Mutations/Sweetums" trailer pic today, so it was already made. But those Davis pictures are amazing. -- Danny (talk) 22:11, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, they're great! Thanks to Smig, who pointed them out to me! — Joe (talk) 23:18, September 1, 2011 (UTC) The Muppets Poster Hey, Joe! I think the poster you uploaded is a non-US one, since it doesn't have the date, while the US one says "Nov. 23". Also, it says "In Cinemas Soon", and US posters usually say "theaters". It's not a big deal, but I just wanted to mention it in case you find a better copy of the US version as we get closer, and also because I'm sure we'll want to collect non-US posters as well. -- Ken (talk) 04:47, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, good catch! I'll keep an eye out for a better version of the US poster. — Joe (talk) 11:56, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Is this the droid you were looking for? — Joe (talk) 15:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Daryl Cagle Hey, Joe! I didn't know if you knew that he has his own page. What caught my eye was when I saw that cartoon about Ernie and Bert getting married, and I remembered that Danny had already put that cartoon on his page. -- Ken (talk) 05:44, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh cool, I didn't know. I'll move his comics over from Minor Comics Mentions.— Joe (talk) 12:39, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Harold Gould Ack. There goes my dream of a buddy movie starring him and William Schallert. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:10, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, total bummer. I was a big fan of his from Rhoda and The Golden Girls. — Joe (talk) 22:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Jim WDW photo Hey Joe, where did you find the image of Jim and Kermit filming Muppets at WDW? Wozza 16:59, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :I can't go into details, but it came directly from the Jim Henson Company. If you look verrrrry closely, you can see the reflection of Steve Whitmire taking the picture in Jim's sunglasses! — Joe (talk) 23:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Fraggle Rock Review Did you hear that Cory Edwards wasn't happy about you reviewing the Fraggle Rock script? --Edward Rankin (talk) 00:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Are you referring to Edwards' reaction in early 2009? Because yes, I did catch that. Fortunately, he and I are on friendly terms now. And more fortunately, Edwards does not have a say in what we write about on ToughPigs. — Joe (talk) 04:50, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Dictionary Info I saw that you added a few facts about the Sesame Street Dictionary. WHere did you get all that information? It really is impressive (I had a feeling that production must have began a few years before publication, which would explain the lack of characters introduced between 1978 and 1980, like Telly, Elmo, Two-Headed Monster, Forgetful Jones, Bruno, etc.). --Minor muppetz 23:08, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I talked to a few people in the publishing department at Sesame Workshop, and I got a few tidbits about the dictionary. Let me know if I need to cite my sources and I can try and remember who told me what. — Joe (talk) 23:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::You probably could have made a note of that in the editing history. I don't know if others will be asking. --Minor muppetz 00:02, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Good call. I'll be sure to make note of it the next time it happens. — Joe (talk) 00:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Thanks for the welcome not sure if it was automatic or not but anyway Thanks. Remlap1986 00:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ''Sesame Street LIVE! Hi, Joe! I forgot to ask you if you could ask Chris Cerf something else if you haven't interviewed him yet. I've always wanted to know if the SS Live LP from 1973 was an actual concert that was recorded, and if so, where and when it happened. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 22:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing, Ken! — Joe (talk) 00:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Celebrity List Hi, Joe! Awesome guest list! Do you think anybody at the Workshop can find out more information about Lucille Ball? Danny and Andrew have found CTW documents that said she was on the show in the second season, but that's all we know. See Talk:Lucille Ball for some more discussion about it. Thanks for all your research, and I'd nominate you for a Pulitzer if I could! -- Ken (talk) 03:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Absolutely! After the troops take a look at the list, I'll compile any questions and additional celebrities you guys have and send it all in at once. — Joe (talk) 03:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, the documents do have more info (as the talk page noted), just we *still* haven't got around to adding it. What we couldn't find is an image. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Oops, I read that wrong. I thought "waiting for one of the skits to surface" meant we didn't know what she did. Sorry about that. -- Ken (talk) 05:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) E-mail for you Hi, Joe! I wanted to let you know that I just e-mailed you through the wiki. Sometimes when I e-mail a new person, it goes in their spam folder until the computer recognizes me, so I'm letting you know ahead of time. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :No worries, I got it! — Joe (talk) 03:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Truro CD Hey, Joe! I saw where you put a physical CD release on Truro Daydreams. Are they selling it in stores? -- Ken (talk) 23:32, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, just at CDBaby.com. At least for now! — Joe (talk) 23:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I just saw that Amazon has it, too. The reason I'm asking is that if somebody has the actual CD, it would be cool to put the label name and catalog number in the box. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 23:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I've got the CD! I'll add the info to the article. — Joe (talk) 23:43, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, now that I look at the CD, there isn't much information. They're self-printed, so there's no label. And there's a bar code number, but no catalog number (unless that's the same thing). — Joe (talk) 23:46, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Is the spine just the title, and nothing else? How about any manufacturing and distributing information on the bottom of the back cover? If there's nothing, we can at least use the bar code. We had to use those on CED videodisc titles. -- Ken (talk) 23:51, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Right, the spine just says "Jerry Nelson - Truro Daydreams", with no additional info in the liner notes. I'll add the bar code to the Truro article. — Joe (talk) 23:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::OK, now I'm second-guessing where the bar code should go. Do you want to add it? It's 94922 47949. — Joe (talk) 23:58, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, I'll put it on the catalogue number line. By the way, was it shrink-wrapped? I'm assuming it was, since I don't think Amazon sells CD's that aren't. Thanks for the bar code! I'm a record geek, so I'm curious who actually pressed them for him, and where he got the bar code from. -- Ken (talk) 00:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Nope, it wasn't shrink wrapped. If you need to know, I can reach out to Jerry and ask what company he ordered his CDs from. — Joe (talk) 00:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::No, it's not really ''that important. I'm just kind of OCD with things like catalog numbers and bar codes on stuff. I'll probably get one myself pretty soon, anyway. Thanks for your help! -- Ken (talk) 00:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm sorry, one more thing. Is the album dated 2009 or 2010? I was curious because it was a download-only last year. -- Ken (talk) 00:14, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::©2009.— Joe (talk) 00:16, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::(11 wonderful colons!) Perfect! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 00:18, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Taxi question Hey, Joe, totally non-Muppet related, which Taxi episode is it where Alex has a dentist appointment and rips off the arm of his chair? I thought I would have seen it by now, since I just started the 5th season, but I haven't yet. Did I forget it from a season 1-4 episode? -- Ken (talk) 02:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, you missed it back in season 2. The episode is called "A Woman Between Friends". I just finished the fifth season last week, and I'm sad to see it all end. But happy that I finally own the whole series! — Joe (talk) 03:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! I just looked it up in Hailing Taxi. Now I can pull it out when I have time. So I guess they only had one Muppet reference. Oh, well. -- Ken (talk) 05:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I kept my eye out for any more, but no luck. Maybe the Muppets will someday do a Taxi parody and the show will finally get its own page on the wiki!— Joe (talk) 05:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you ever see Man in the Moon? I couldn't handle the thought of Jim Carrey trying to be Andy, but I hear he was excellent. Any Muppet stuff in there, by chance? -- Ken (talk) 05:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I've seen it a few times, plus I own the DVD. It's a great movie, but I don't recall any Muppet mentions. — Joe (talk) 06:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) George Harrison and Mike Frith Hey, do you remember where this picture was being used? It's listed in so someone must have recently taken it off an article, and unfortunately we don't have a "What Used to Link Here" tool. —Scott (talk) 18:50, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :It's from Talk:The Beatles. Someone replaced it with a non-watermarked version but didn't upload it under the same file name. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks! I looked at The Beatles but didn't think to look at the talk page. —Scott (talk) 19:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Superman Dude, nice find! —Scott (talk) 22:50, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! We just got a whole bunch of rare pics from Sesame Workshop, so expect some more amazing ones over the next few weeks! — Joe (talk) 22:52, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oh Joe! Those new Sesame Pictures are WONDERFUL!! -- Nate (talk) 15:41, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Joe! Thanks for expanding Taxi! -- Ken (talk) 06:39, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :No prob! Taxi is one of my all-time favorite shows, so I'm happy it has a place on the wiki! — Joe (talk) 15:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, Joe, in "Nina Loves Alex" (1/21/82), when Nina brings in her fares in a huge envelope, Louie is so happy, he says what sounds like "Wocka wocka wocka!" Do you think that's a Fozzie reference? -- Ken (talk) 17:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Heya Ken. I just rewatched the episode, and I don't think it's a Fozzie reference. Just a crazy reaction from Louie. And it sounds more like "wacka" than "wocka". It would've been cool though! — Joe (talk) 19:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's what I thought, but I wanted to check with another fan. I hope there's at least one more Muppet reference when Season 5 comes out! -- Ken (talk) 22:11, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::The final season just came out a few days ago! If I don't get it for my birthday, I'm definitely buying it ASAP. — Joe (talk) 22:42, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, and I even pre-ordered it, but it hasn't come in yet. I hope that means they actually have to make more to keep up with demand. That was a long wait between seasons 3 and 4! -- Ken (talk) 22:52, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Just like the Muppet Show DVDs, I don't mind the delays just as long as we get the DVDs eventually (and uncut, of course). — Joe (talk) 21:32, January 2, 2010 (UTC) preview comic Hiya! Can you look at Talk:The Muppet Show Comic Book? —Scott (talk) 00:43, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Hollywood Squares Hey dude! Can you take a look at Talk:Hollywood Squares when you get a second? Thanks! —Scott (talk) 17:57, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Image:Hallmark1981stickers.jpg Aw man, those are great! I especially like the Sweetums, Chef and Dr. Teeth. —Scott (talk) 03:59, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeah! I just got a Google Alert with that picture in it. I want to cover my face in them.— Joe (talk) 04:02, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::I can't believe they misspelled Sweetums' name! -- Ken (talk) 05:44, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Hey, Joe! Thanks for the political cartoon! I guess it was only a matter of time before comparisons were made with ''our'' pig with lipstick! Also, I loved your article on watching them film the Christmas special. Was Eric Jacobson there? That would have been great to watch Steve and Eric working Kermit and Fozzie or Kermit and Piggy. I wish I could have been there! -- Ken (talk) 02:48, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, Ken! The picture was actually sent to me by Smig to use on the website, but I felt it had a better home here on the wiki. :Eric was at the shoot, but unfortunately I didn't get a chance to meet him. It was really interesting to watch how they had to shoot every scene in two segments: one with Eric performing Piggy and one with him performing Fozzie. — Joe (talk) 04:50, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Gene Kelly's shoes Hi, Joe! You added a bit to the Gene Kelly episode page about Kelly borrowing David Lazer's shoes... Do you know where that info comes from? It's a marvelously peculiar trivia note. -- Danny (talk) 21:10, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Yep, Craig Shemin mentioned it at the Muppets, Music & Magic event on Long Island last year. — Joe (talk) 16:05, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, cool -- thanks! -- Danny (talk) 17:17, 4 August 2008 (UTC) George eats Animal Hey, dude. Do you remember which episode this came from? —Scott (talk) 15:29, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I grabbed it off of YouTube from a collection of Baby Animal's "Bye Bye"s. — Joe (talk) 15:38, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Paul was a walrus Hi, Joe! I'm a little confused by this sentence on The Beatles, which you added back in August 2006: "Sir Paul McCartney appeared on stage with Kermit the Frog to celebrate Golden Jubilee for Queen Elizabeth II." Did they actually appear on stage together, or were you just pointing out that both performed on stage at the event? The page on the event itself is vague, but as written, it implies that Ruby Wax and Tony Bennett were the only stars who had anything much to do with Kermit; the rest were just there. Can you clarify? Now that we have Ringo Starr, I'd like to check whether he's the only Beatle to interact directly with the Muppets. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:18, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :All of the celebrities in the show appeared on stage together for the final number. If I could remember where I saw it, I'd get a screengrab for you. — Joe (talk) 14:16, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the clarification! That helps a lot. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:52, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Subway Station Hey, dude. Can you check out Talk:Subway Station? Somehas has an alternate idea of how the NY subway system works contrary to the summary you left during the last edit. —Scott (talk) 15:37, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Checked, and replied. Thanks for letting me know!— Joe (talk) 16:36, 22 December 2007 (UTC) The Daily Show Hey cool, that's random. Did you just find a video clip of this? —Scott (talk) 18:25, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :TDS now has their entire library online! I'm slowly going through all of their Muppet-related clips. — Joe (talk) ::Holy shit, that's awesome! Is it on Comedy Central's website? —Scott (talk) 19:47, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, nevermind. Brad just posted the link :) —Scott (talk) 19:48, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Gah, either my computer is way slow, or their site is. Most likely their site, since it's still in beta. I'll pick this up again later tonight. — Joe (talk) 20:49, 23 October 2007 (UTC) sleepy Robin Hey, dude. Is that your YouTube account I saw with the video for Kermit tucking Robin into bed? If so, do you have the cover to scan for Muppet Babies Video Storybooks? It's the only one that's left. —Scott (talk) 04:53, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :Sadly, I had a download of that video, so I don't actually have the cover art. I don't even have the original video file anymore. Sorry!— Joe (talk) 13:44, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. It was worth a shot! For some reason, those tapes are really hard to find. But I've got an alert on eBay for em. —Scott (talk) 16:12, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Spider-Man Hey, Joe. The screengrab you added. Do you have the episode, or did you just find that one image somewhere? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:30, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :I found it on a YouTube clip of a compilation of Baby Animal's "Go bye-bye" endings. So no, I don't have the episode info. — Joe (talk) 13:53, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Federico Fellini Hey, sweet find! I love that sort of thing image:tongue.gif —Scott (talk) 15:18, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, when I saw the quote, I assumed there was already a Fellini page. So when there wasn't one, I knew what must be done. Also, I wish I knew more about Fellini, so I could make his page a little more Fellini-esque. — Joe (talk) 15:43, 10 September 2007 (UTC) The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson I saw the edit that you made to The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson, but no source is cited. Where did you learn about the performers from the finale of that special? --Minor muppetz 20:12, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :Craig Shemin said it during a presentation at the Muppets Music and Magic event on Long Island this past weekend. Is there a proper way to cite for that? — Joe (talk) 20:56, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::I think the best way to do that is to start an article for that event so we can cite it properly. —Scott (talk) 21:02, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :::Brad just started it at Muppets, Music & Magic, so I'll go ahead and add the citation. —Scott (talk) 22:06, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks Scott and Michael! — Joe (talk) 22:44, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Book Club I know I missed the last Book Club - I was on vacation in Michigan and then came back to a boatload work - but this should definitely be a candidate for the next one: Kermit, Save the Swamp! I picked it up at a thrift shop in Michigan while I was there. -- Peter (talk) 19:54, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :Nice! Do you have access to a scanner? If not, maybe you can pass it off to me so I can scan it and post it. Alaina also has a few new books she says is perfect for Book Club, so hopefully that'll be a more recurring kinda thing.— Joe (talk) 20:26, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Joker's a Muppet fan Awesome image:tongue.gif —Scott (talk) 22:18, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Yeah! And I just found another comic reference! These things are freakin' everywhere. — Joe (talk) 01:29, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :Holy crap, it's a double-whammy comic reference! I didn't even realize that when I grabbed the image!!! — Joe (talk) 01:40, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::Whoah. The ref to the studio is hardcore, dude. —Scott (talk) 15:41, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Grover's Jacket Thank goodness... I'll bet he's been so cold all this time. Also, I'd been looking for that cover forever. —Scott (talk) 16:16, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :Yep, I found that at the Strand a month or so ago. I finally got the cover scanned for a possible Book Club. Ssshh, don't tell. And I've got one more cover coming up, which surprisingly doesn't have an article yet. — Joe (talk) 16:20, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Should I go to... Mars? —Scott (talk) 22:50, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :Do not create a wiki page about Mars! Never create a wiki page about Mars! I am only fooling, you should create a wiki page about Mars. Mars is great! Unless, of course, you are talking about Mars. — Joe (talk) 19:04, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Joe's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives